Gefallene Prinzen weinen nicht
by Lady Smithe
Summary: Draco Malfoy, der von Kindheit an immer alles bekam, was er wollte, verliert durch einen Schicksalsschlag alles. Sein neues Leben hält einige Probleme für ihn bereit, aber ein unerwarteter Besucher hilft ihm. Songfiction zu "Unter der Brücke" von Ich


GEFALLENE PRINZEN WEINEN NICHT

_Ich bin geboren und soll siegen._

_Genau nach Plan und Zug um Zug._

_Und trotzdem werde ich nie genügen,_

_denn es ist nie genug._

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Draco Malfoy das trübe Grau der Themse, die sich vor ihm dahinschlängelte. Der sich träge bewegende Fluss war seit zwei Monaten das Erste, was Draco sah, wenn er morgens aufwachte. Das Wasser erinnerte ihn immer wieder auf schmerzhafte Weise daran, wie vergänglich das Leben sein konnte.

Es erinnerte ihn daran wie einfach und komfortabel sein Leben bis vor kurzer Zeit noch war. Wenn doch alles wieder so wäre wie früher.

_Ich bin gekommen um zu fliegen._

_Höher und schneller jedes Mal._

_Und trotzdem wird es nie genügen,_

_weil ich schon immer tiefer fall._

Es war nach der finalen Schlacht in Hogwarts gewesen. Als sein Vater erfahren hatte, dass Harry gesiegt hatte, fürchtete er als Todesser vom Ministerium verfolgt zu werden. Lucius wollte nicht wieder nach Askaban. Die Trostlosigkeit dieser Bestrafung wollte er sich und seiner Familie ersparen. Deswegen hatte er Malfoy Manor mitten in der Nacht in die Luft gejagt. Er hatte gewartet, bis Narzissa und Draco schliefen.

Doch Draco war in dieser Nacht nicht zu Hause gewesen. Er hatte Harry Potter aufgesucht, um ihn zu bitten für ihn vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen, falls es zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung gegen ihn und seine Eltern kommen sollte. Harry hatte zugestimmt und Draco war glücklich nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Doch sein Haus existierte nicht mehr. Dort wo es einstmals gestanden hatte, war ein riesiger Trümmerhaufen. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt um nach seinen Eltern zu suchen.

Als er ihre verkohlten Leichen gefunden hatte, hatte ihm ein Auror die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er verhaftet sei.

_Besuchst du mich unter der Brücke._

_Bist du noch da, wenn ich's nicht schaff?_

_Bringst du mir eine warme Decke?_

_Und wachst du über meinen Schlaf?_

_Wenn ich ganz unten wieder aufwach',_

_von allen Freunden längst getrennt?_

_Hältst du noch eine Weile zu mir,_

_wenn mich kein Mensch mehr kennt?_

Auf Dracos Verhaftung folgten zwei endlose Wochen in Askaban. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung legte ihm die Ermordung seiner Eltern zu Last. In der Zeit bis zur Verhandlung schrieb Draco Briefe an Harry, damit dieser als Zeuge für ihn aussagen sollte und sein Alibi bestätigte. Doch Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Der Zaubergamot glaubte ihm nicht. Draco rechnete mit einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban. Doch das Urteil war in seinen Augen schlimmer. Er wurde aus der Zauberergemeinschaft verbannt. Man hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab weggenommen und auch alle sonstigen magischen Gegenstände, die er besaß.

_Ich bin gekommen um zu rennen._

_Getrieben und gehetzt._

_Ich kann das Ziel nicht mehr erkennen._

_Hoch auf dem Seil und ohne Netz._

Mit wenig Geld und ohne Unterkunft, war Draco ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass das Überleben in der Muggelwelt einfach wäre. Schließlich war er immer noch ein Zauberer. Zwar ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab, aber trotzdem ein Zauberer. So machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Job. Doch da er keine normale Schulausbildung hatte, ihm Abschlüsse fehlten und er auch sonst keine Qualifikationen aufweisen konnte, die in irgendeinem Job von Nützen gewesen wären, war sein Geld sehr schnell verbraucht. Weil er keine andere Möglichkeit sah, bestahl Draco Leute, die auf vollen Einkaufstraßen umherliefen.

Bald schon merkte er, dass ihm für einen Taschendieb das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl und die Skrupellosigkeit fehlten. Andere Kriminelle lauerten ihm auf und nahmen ihm seine Beute weg.

_Ich bin geboren um weit zu springen._

_Ich will die Hürden überstehen._

_Es wird mir nicht gelingen,_

_weil ich schon den Abgrund sehe._

Weil er die Miete nicht mehr bezahlen konnte, schmiss sein Vermieter ihn raus. Von einem toten Obdachlosen nahm Draco eine Decke. Dann suchte er sich einen Unterschlupf. Unter einer Brücke baute er sich ein kleines Lager aus Pappkartons. Es war zwar erst Ende Juli, aber die Nächte im Freien waren kalt. Nachts zündete Draco sich ein Feuer an, um ein wenig Wärme zu haben. Der flackernde Schein des Feuers erinnerte ihn an den großen Kamin in seinem früheren Zimmer. Tagsüber erbettelte Draco sich ein wenig Geld. Es reichte gerade mal für eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag. Und immer wenn er abends einschlief, wusste er nicht wie er den nächsten Tag überstehen sollte.

_An all diese Dinge dachte Draco, als er auf die Themse starrte._

_Besuchst du mich unter der Brücke._

_Bist du noch da, wenn ich's nicht schaff?_

_Bringst du mir eine warme Decke?_

_Und wachst du über meinen Schlaf?_

_Wenn ich ganz unten wieder aufwach',_

_von allen Freunden längst getrennt?_

_Hältst du noch eine Weile zu mir,_

_wenn mich kein Mensch mehr kennt?_

Jeden Morgen, wenn er aufwachte hoffte Draco, dass alles nur ein Traum war und er in einem weichen Bett aufwachen würde. Oder dass einer seiner alten freunde kommen würde und ihn von der Straße wegholen würde. Besonders hoffte er auf Harry. Doch wahrscheinlich dachte dieser, dass Draco seine Eltern wirklich umgebracht hatte. Hatte er Draco doch nicht geholfen. Andererseits waren er und Harry ein paar gewesen. Sie hatten sich geliebt und Draco liebte ihn immer noch. Es hieß doch immer, dass die Liebe alle Grenzen überwindet. Warum sollte das nicht auch bei Harry und ihm so sein?

An diesen Gedanken klammerte sich Draco verzweifelt, als er an diesem Abend die Augen schloss und in das süße Reich der Träume entschwand.

_In mir ist ein Bild und das rettet mich._

_Und wenn ich nicht weiter weiß,_

_denk ich an dich!_

In der Nacht träumte Draco von Harry. Er träumte von jenen Momenten, die er mit Harry zusammen erlebt hatte. Von ihrer ersten Begegnung bei Madame Malkin's. Von dem Moment, da er erkannte, dass er Harry liebte. Vo ihrem ersten Kuss. Von ihrem ersten Mal. Von ihrer ersten Beziehungskrise. Und von seinem letzten Besuch bei Harry.

Dann wechselte die Szene und Draco sah wie Harry mit ihm unter der Brücke auf den Pappkartons saß und mit ihm redete.

_Besuchst du mich unter der Brücke._

_Bist du noch da, wenn ich's nicht schaff?_

_Bringst du mir eine warme Decke?_

_Und wachst du über meinen Schlaf?_

_Wenn ich ganz unten wieder aufwach',_

_von allen Freunden längst getrennt?_

_Hältst du noch eine Weile zu mir,_

_wenn mich kein Mensch mehr kennt?_

Auf einmal spürte Draco im Halbschlaf, dass ihn etwas an der Schulter berührte. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Ratte. Draco wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Er wollte, dass dieser Traum nie endete und dass er niemals in die traurige Realität zurückkehren müsste.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schlug Draco nach der vermeintlichen Ratte und traf etwas, dass sich wie ein Bein anfühlte.

„Wach auf, Draco.", sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen schlug Draco die Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht seiner großen Liebe Harry.

„Wie? Warum? Was machst du hier?", fragte Draco verdattert. Träumte er etwa immer noch?

„Vor einer Woche bin ich von meiner Weltreise wiedergekehrt. Als ich nach Hause kam, habe ich deine Briefe gelesen und mich auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Es war ganz schön schwer dich zu finden. Aber ich bin überglücklich dich wiederzusehen.", erklärte Harry und umarmte Draco.

„Sie haben mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen.", war das einzige, was Draco hervorbrachte.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe den Zaubergamot schon angeschrieben und erklärt, dass ich dein Alibi bestätige. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wirst du in einem Monat wieder zaubern können. Bis dahin kannst du bei mir leben.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Von einer Woge des Glücks überwältigt drückte Draco Harry noch fester an sich.

_Ich besuch dich unter der Brücke!_

_Ich bin noch da, wenn du's nicht schaffst!_

_Ich bring dir eine warme Decke!_

_Ich wache über deinen Schlaf!_


End file.
